Love of a Growing Family
by Maria65
Summary: Masamune goes to see Eirian late at night and they let their feelings out once more...but suddenly Eirian isn't feeling too well. After she collapses and the retainer's alert Masamune, Kojuro and Shigezane and a doctor, what will the Date Clan find out about Lady Date? Could it be true? Is she really? Rated M for lemon. (Samurai Love Ballad Party)


Eirian smiled as she finished making the last kimono before she hung it up, walking back to her table to beginning fixing Masamune's hakama. It had been torn recently in a sparring match and she offered to repair it; despite having worked at Absolute Victory with her friend, Saiai, she still worked with her family at the tailoring shop. It was the reason she was so skilled in cooking and stitching, though she mainly worked on clothes when it came to stitching. 

A knock came at the door, making her look up. "Come in." She responded as she sat down, beginning to look for the tear to fix it. "Hello Eirian." A calm voice said, catching her attention. "Lord Masamune!" Eirian exclaimed happily, looking up at him with a smile. "How are you?" She asked as he came in, he closed the door behind him before smiling at her. 

"I am well, I came to see how the repair was." He responded as he walked over, sitting before her and she sighed. "There were more tears that I recently thought, though they are almost fixed. I had to finish that kimono over there," Eirian explained, pointing toward a pink and purple kimono that was neatly folded on the desk by the door. "for one of the women. There is a festival in the village tonight and she had wished to wear something better than what she currently had." She finished explaining as she found a tear in the hakama and began to quickly get to work, fixing it. 

"I see, it looks good." Masamune said, a small smile on his face. Eirian blushed in reply and rubbed her neck, careful of the needle she held. "I-it's nothing really," Eirian responded, blush bright. "I sewed clothes and cooked for a living, it's no big deal." She responded and Masamune chuckled, of course she'd say something like that. 

Masamune called for a maid who eventually brought them food, even as Eirian worked quickly and efficiently on the hakama; fixing every tear she found. Masamune found himself watching her hands as he ate; since it was from Umeko, he found himself trusting the food the two were given. Eirian had always been close to Umeko since she first arrived; the woman had already known Eirian's secret early before the whole castle heard about it. Though he wouldn't deny he was annoyed with Shigezane as his cousin constantly came over, asking to see Eirian; Masamune couldn't deny the jealousy that flared. 

"Masamune?" Eirian questioned, catching his attention; making him look over at her. "Is everything okay my Lord, you seem upset." She observed and Masamune sighed; he couldn't hide his feelings from his girlfriend. They were only dating, not officially married though Masamune hoped to change that; that would send the message that she's taken. "Just a lot of my mind." Masamune replied smoothly, leaning against the wall. 

Eirian was unconvinced and stood up, leaving the hakama on the table before she sat beside Masamune, holding his hand tightly to reassure him. "You can tell me if something's wrong Masamune, you know I'm here for you." Eirian stated, slowly tracing his eye-patch before she pushed her finger underneath it, removing the eye-patch from his face. 

"I will always love you, no matter what; I will never leave you, please know that." She responded and his eyes softened as he leaned into her warmth, turning her palm enough to kiss the inside. Eirian's cheeks heated up at that, making her smile more brightly; she knew that he trusted her though he had the habit of turning to his old ways of shutting someone out. 

"I-I know, it's just...it's hard for me to open up." Masamune mumbled into her hand; looking at her with his mismatched eyes, the vulnerability in them made her sigh as she leaned forward to hug him. She settled herself between his legs, laying her head over his heart as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Masamune wrapped his arms around her back, letting his legs fold behind her as he encompassed her body; keeping her close to him. She kissed his jaw, making him hum in appreciation as he rubbed her back; making her smile once again. He cupped her face and kissed her, making her moan in appreciation as he slowly pushed her back onto the bed she always had laid out. They hit the soft bedding with a light _'thump'_ before Masamune moved to kiss her neck, making Eirian gasp in pleasure as she gripped his head; bringing him back up for a kiss. 

"Impatient?" She murmured against his lips and he glared at her slightly. "Don't tease me." He growled, pulling on her kimono and she chuckled, knowing what he meant. The kimono she was wearing was made according to his design's by an ally; Nobunaga's own wife, Saiai, who happened to be a good friend of Eirian herself. 

The kimono was dark green in color with a printed, light blue dragon on it with small, light blue flowers designed into it as well. The sleeves and bottom of the kimono though were trimmed gold as was the opening on the kimono. Masamune attacked her neck again, making Eirian moan as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him in place. Masamune pushed her legs aside as he settled himself between her legs; Eirian gasped as he brushed against her core; yet he only smirked at her. 

"I thought I was the impatient one." Masamune teased as he trailed a hand down, pushing her kimono aside as he stroked her, feeling how wet she was. "Guilty." He mocked playfully and Eirian glared at him, a bright blush on her face. "Masa-MUNE!" Eirian cried out as Masamune pushed a finger in, slowly pumping his finger, building a fire within her. 

Eirian was panting, it had been some time since he had last taken her to bed; she had missed his warmth, his presence, everything! Masamune had felt similar, knowing how it felt to have had no time with her; meetings demanding his time and attention, others requiring everything from him. He was annoyed to no end! Though, now that he was with Eirian, the jealousy of Shigezane asking for her left as had the annoyance of everything else. He focused only on Eirian, wanting nothing more than to please her; **she** was his everything, his life...his world! 

Eirian wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them behind him at her ankles as she yanked on his yukata, making him raise an amused brow at her. "Masamune." She growled out, eyes glazed with lust and he chuckled, ridding himself of his robes. "You also need to take your clothes off." He told Eirian, who smirked as she sat up, slowly removing her clothes, little by little. 

"Don't you want to take them off?" She questioned with a teasing smirk, before Masamune growled and gripped the opening of her kimono tightly. "I don't think that's a good idea," He mumbled, yet slowly pulled it off, being careful of the silky fabric. "next time I'll rip it off." He murmured in her ear and she giggled, kissing him. "You'd simply buy me a new one." She said and Masamune chuckled, knowing it was true as he kissed her again; he'd get her anything she wanted. Yet Eirian never asked for much, all she asked was for his love and his time when he could spare; she even went to war meetings with him and Kojuro. She had proven to everyone as well that she could fight just as well as any man; thanks to Kojuro's lesson's. 

Masamune massaged on breasts, making Eirian push into his hands more; accepting the fire he seemed to leave in his wake. Masamune smiled brightly at this, allowing his other hand to travel down lower once more to stroke her, removing her undergarments as he pushed his finger in her. Eirian bucked against his hands, falling back against the bedding again as she moan her joy. Masamune couldn't help but feel joy himself, knowing he was bringing pleasure to Eirian after all the joy she had brought to him. 

She moaned out his name again, Masamune felt his heart soar with joy as he removed his hand, gripping both her legs and pushing them up as they unlocked behind his back. He couldn't hold out much longer, he needed to be in her, had since he walked into the room. He looked at Eirian for permission, in which Eirian nodded as he slowly pushed in her, both moaning in unison as they united once again. 

Masamune stilled once he was fully sheathed, it had been some time since the last time; he wished for her to accommodate again. Eirian slowly regained her breathing, feeling the discomfort leave; she was no virgin but it had been some time so she understood his need to be still. She nodded though, ready and he sighed in relief as he pulled out, before slamming back into her. Eirian gave a cry of pleasure, gripping his arms tightly, enough for her nails to dig into his skin; yet he didn't mind...though Kojuro might have a heart attack once he saw the marks. 

Masamune grunted as he pushed into her again, each grunt, groan and moan echoing in the room; combined with her moans and soft cries; her chants of his name leaving her lips. Masamune loved every second of it, knew he'd always cherish his time with her; cherish every second he had; he considered himself greedy in that aspect, yet Eirian didn't seem to mind. 

Suddenly Masamune stilled within her, feeling her clench tightly around him, she cupped his face, kissing him as he released inside her, even as she came undone. They moaned each other's name into the other's mouth, their kissing muffling their pleasurable cries. As they came down from their high, Masamune kissed her forehead, ignoring the sweat that clung to their bodies. "I need to take a day off to do this more with you." He joked lightly and Eirian gave a tired chuckle. "Of course you would say that." She mumbled softly, kissing his jaw and he smiled softly at her.

 **Next Week:** Eirian groaned, holding her stomach tightly as she felt sick; rubbing her head in frustration, wondering what was going on. She'd been feeling sick the past week, Masamune had cancelled a lot of his meeting to check on her but the current one couldn't be avoided. Umeko came into the bathroom, wondering if she was okay; Masamune had asked Umeko to stay with Eirian to help her but Umeko was left confused. Had someone poisoned her?! 

"Eirian, are you okay?" Umeko asked, walking over and gently wiping Eirian's mouth, giving her a glass of water to to remove the bile taste out of her mouth. "I don't know," Eirian commented, taking the glass gratefully. "this has never happened before." She finished, drinking the glass. Umeko was silent for a moment, hoping what she said next wouldn't anger Eirian. "Were you...poisoned?" She asked and Eirian stilled, stiffening as well. 

She remembered it, remembered very clearly when Yoshihime and Mogami had poisoned her in hopes of getting to Masamune. Eirian lowered her head a little, looking away. "The only thing I've eaten is my own cooking; though I did have some sake late last week...though I don't think it did this." Eirian commented, rubbing her chin, concerned. Umeko sighed in silent relief; glad she hadn't angered Eirian, Eirian would get very depressed or angry whenever someone mentioned poison around her. Heck, a retainer had been punished for bringing it up around her; Masamune had shown a violent temper that day, stating everyone to never speak about it. It was still fresh in their minds despite it having been almost two years ago. 

Umeko looked at Eirian's stomach, suddenly getting a thought. Eirian and Masamune had been intimate since the poison incident...could it be possible…? Umeko placed a hand against Eirian's stomach, confusing the silver-haired page. "Umeko, what're you-?" Eirian went silent as Umeko pushed against her stomach, only to see Umeko to look at her shocked. 

"Eirian...are you-?" Umeko didn't get to finish as Eirian suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed. "EIRIAN!" Umeko cried out in worry, feeling Eirian's head, noticing the woman felt feverish. "Oh no!" Umeko worried, running to the door. "We need a doctor, now!" Umeko told one of the retainer's outside the door. The left retainer ran off, while the other was left stunned. "Go get Masamune, Kojuro and Shigezane!" Umeko told the other, who nodded a ran off as Umeko went back to Eirian's side. 

**With Masamune:** Masamune nodded as he listened to Kojuro and Shigezane as they walked the halls of the castle, wondering if their next strategy would assure them victory. "You're certain Nobunaga said he would attend the battle?" Masamune asked Kojuro, looking at him over his shoulder. 

Kojuro nodded, brown hair waving his with motion's. "Yes, I am certain. Lord Nobunaga had replied with a letter, stating he would assist our next battle." Kojuro said before smirking. "Though I say his love for his wife, whose good friends with Eirian mostly helped with that persuasion." He joked, making Shigezane laugh loudly, Masamune chuckled a little as well; he remembered Nobunaga and Saiai coming to the castle. 

It had been in celebration of their recent victory, in which his army had arrived and suddenly helped Nobunaga's army out. Nobunaga had demanded to see the Warlord, thus making Masamune and Eirian come forward; Masamune, being a gentler man than before invited them over. Nobunaga accepted and brought his wife with him; Eirian and Saiai saw one another and Nobunaga and Masamune saw it wise to create a treaty. "I remember when Eirian and Saiai saw one another, I heard Eirian worked at Absolute Victory." Masamune commented and Shigezane chuckled. 

"That's probably how she knew to make all your favorite food." Shigezane commented, making the other two men chuckle. Their mirth was short lived as retainer ran toward them, panting and ashen-faced; thus worrying the trio. "What's wrong?" Kojuro asked first as the retainer stopped before them. 

"You are all to go to Masamune's chamber's immediately," The retainer began, panting. "Eirian collapsed!" He shouted and they gasped. Masamune immediately ran down the halls, worry heavy in his heart, the others following soon after. "What happened?!" Shigezane demanded the retainer, who looked worried. "We're not sure," He started, looking at Shigezane briefly. "all we know is that Umeko ordered us to find a doctor and you all. I heard her say Eirian collapsed before I left." He finished and they all sped their pace up to reach Masamune's chambers. 

Masamune yanked the door open, seeing the doctor already there with Umeko, who was holding Eirian's hand tightly. A cold rag lay across Eirian's face, a feverish look upon the silver-haired woman's face; thus making Masamune worry more. The doctor sighed, brushing a few strands away, before tapping Eirian's cheek, making her open her green eyes. "You need to take better care of yourself." He chided before noticing Masamune, Shigezane and Kojuro with a retainer.

"I need to speak to you three, privately." He said, standing and motioning for Shigezane, Masamune and Kojuro to follow him, even as the retainer took a sit beside Eirian, watching over her with Umeko. Once they were in the hallway, the doctor sighed again, looking at them. "How is she?" Masamune demanded, crossing his arms with a frown; even as the other two watched, anxious. "She'll be fine...but…" The doctor trailed off, looking at the room. "I suggest watching her more carefully." He said and Masamune growled.

"What does that mean?" Kojuro interjected before Masamune could, knowing Masamune would snap. "She is expecting; she's pregnant." The Doctor explained and they eyes widened. "Wait, you mean she's...Masamune's gonna be…" Shigezane couldn't finish as his eyes widened. "Haahaa, Masamune's gonna be a dad!" Shigezane cheered, even as Kojuro smiled widely. "Thank goodness, I feared it was bad news." Kojuro commented, even as Masamune just stared.

"She's...you're...certain?" Masamune questioned with a gulp...was he...shaking? "Yes I am," The Doctor said with a nod, smiling himself, "when Umeko told me her symptoms and told me that you and Eirian had been intimate, I believed I knew what to do." The Doctor said as he looked back at the room. "Just keep an eye on her, make sure she eats enough and get's enough rest; it about...maybe three months, she might start needing help with daily tasks." The Doctor said before leaving, a stunned Masamune just continued to stare where he once was. "I'm gonna be an Uncle!" Shigezane shouted in joy; he may be no more than a cousin; but he and Masamune were as close as brother's. 

"I better be the Godfather." Kojuro joked, gaining Masamune's attention. "I'm going to be a father." He mumbled, still unable to believe it. Shigezane laughed as he wrapped an arm around Masamune's shoulders. "Yep cousin, you're gonna be a dad!" He cheered joyously, smile bright. Not long after Masamune smiled brightly as well, his only exposed eye shining with pride and joy. "I'm going to be a dad." He mumbled again, feeling his eyes burn with tears joy.

"Brother!" A voice shouted and they saw Kojirou running down the hall. "Is everything okay? I just hear Eirian collapsed, is she okay?" Kojirou asked worried, stopping before his older brother, trying to get his breath back. "Hey little guy." Shigezane greeted, smiling widely at Kojirou, keeping an arm around Masamune's shoulders. "So then, you didn't hear the good news and the great news?" Shigezane said, yet Kojirou tilted his head. "Someone collapsing, especially Eirian, is not good." He pouted, showing he was displeased with Shigezane's laid back attitude.

"Tell him Masamune." Kojuro commented, making Masamune look at his younger brother, smiling. "You're going to be an Uncle, Kojirou." He said and Kojirou tilted his head again. He was about to question his brother when he fully registered the question and his eyes widened. "You mean...Eirian is...pregnant?" He asked and Masamune nodded, smile still in place. "She's expecting." He said and Kojirou smiled brightly. "Can we see her?!" He asked excitedly and Masamune nodded as they all went back to Masamune's room where Eirian rested. 

When they walked in, Umeko was chatting excitedly with the retainer, talking about names while Eirian seemed to stare in space; a baffled look on her face. "I'm going to be a mother." They heard her mumble and Umeko giggled while the retainer laughed. "You gave me quite the scare though," Umeko commented, gaining everyone's attention. "I was worried something horrible happened when you just collapsed on me like that." She said and the retainer nodded. 

"We were all worried." He commented and Eirian sighed, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry for worrying everyone." She apologized, yet Masamune shook his head, before Shigezane spoke. "No need to apologize Eirian, we're all happy for you!" He stated and caught everyone's attention. 

"Thank you Shigezane." She commented, before locking eyes with Masamune. Masamune smiled and made his way over, even as the retainer and Umeko stood to give them space. Masamune sat down next to her and Eirian leaned against him, grabbing one his hand's a bringing it to her stomach. Masamune gave a bright, warm smile once more, kissing her temple before Kojirou, Shigezane and Kojuro came over, even as Umeko and the retainer went to the door. "I shall go make something to eat." Umeko commented and left to go make food. 

Kojirou sat beside Masamune before he hugged Eirian, congratulating her, making Eirian laugh; rubbing his head, she always saw him like a younger brother. Kojuro and Shigezane also expressed their congrats, rubbing her head; before the two began bickering, making Eirian laugh at their antics. Masamune shook his head amused before wrapping an arm around Eirian and bringing Kojirou in close to hug his younger brother as well. They smiled to one another, even as Masamune moved his hand to her stomach, letting his hand gently caress her firm belly; even as Kojuro and Shigezane bickered and Kojirou exclaimed he'd be an Uncle.

 **Okay, so this in love with SLBP and I recently finished Nobunaga's episode...a few weeks ago? I didn't waste anytime though an headed straight for Masamune. If you want to learn more about Eirian, I shall be posting another story and her bio, as well as the full bio I made for Saiai will be on DA soon...hopefully.**

 **Anyways, Masamune has always been a favorite of mine, he's so sweet and shy and kind...and...and...GAH! He's just so precious! XD Anyways, I added Kojirou because I feel like he'd get along well with the MC (which in this case is Eirian.) and you hardly get to see him at all. So I added some screen time for him in there, he's so darn adorable; I love the relationship he has with his brother, I wish all siblings were as close as them. T^T *Sigh* Well, we can't all have what we want.  
Not much to say except I love the new Lord I have the MC serving, Masamune's such a sweetheart. I'm probably gonna go back to Nobunaga for ACT 2 that recently came out for him, or I'll move to Yukimaru...I might go to Yukimaru, not too sure.  
Well, enjoy everyone! ^^ (I can't help the fact that I added a lemon in the story. XD)**


End file.
